deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teen Titans Go vs Teen Titans
Description Cartoon Network Vs Cartoon Network will the new show win or the old show let's find out! Interlude Wiz: It all started with the show that everyone loved but was left on a cliff hanger. Boomstick: Then we got a shitty spinoff where the characters are nothing like the originals, obviously the originals will win right! Wiz: Hopefully. Tjman461: Hey come on guys they have a chance, they have toonforce. Wiz: The original Teen Titans. Boomstick: Vs Teen Titans Go! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a death battle... Teen Titans Go Wiz: First we have the bad spinoff of Teen Titans. They were able to survive a planetary explosion, have a club called the league of legs which is canon and will be used in this battle, have toonforce, and have power moves where they can mix two powers and have that be an attack. Boomstick: One time Robin and Cyborg mixed a Birdirang and a laser together and that caused a giant explosion. Boomstick: Wait why are we even researching them? Wiz: Because, those are the rules to death battle. Boomstick: Not if it's a DBX. Wiz: Anyway... Robin Wiz: First we have the disrespected leader of the Titans. Boomstick: Seriously they don't give two shits about this guy! Wiz: He can also be very obsessive, controlling and jealous of the others because they have super powers and he doesn't. Boomstick: Hell, his five core personalities are obsessive, perfectionist, paranoia, craziness, and controlling. Wiz: Despite having pathetic character traits, he actually is skilled at fighting with his staff, but often gets tired after fighting like when he was against mammoth. Boomstick: Other weapons he has are a grappling hook, smoke bombs, birderangs, and a net gun. Wiz: In another episode he got whistling powers where he could make anything out of whistling, and also one time had leprechaun powers where he had a shamrock shield and pinching power. Boomstick: And after his parents dieing he trained to get stronger and be good at hand to hand combat. Wiz: Also having access to toonforce, he can be a tough opponent Robin: Titans, Go! Cyborg Wiz: Now we have loud obnoxious cyborg to research. Boomstick: Ugh he's annoying in this show. Wiz: Yeah he's very loud and is very lazy at times. Boomstick: Aside from that he is strong as hell being able to pick up a car engine and a couch with one hand. Wiz: And the original cyborg could only do "100%". Boomstick: He also can transform into a bunch of stuff, what is this transformers? And he has fire proof armor. Wiz: He also has a bunch of weapons inside him like lasers, missiles, and can shoot his fist at enemies. Boomstick: But why care about that when he has a freaking chainsaw and claws like wolverine AND a blow torch! Wiz: Then he has the shablamo which is pretty much a giant fist. Boomstick: And finally he is able to fly around the earth and turn back time like god damn he is op. Wiz: Where he gets his power is from he song night will take a shine and if that gets knocked out he has no power. Cyborg: Booyah! Beast Boy Wiz: Now the shape shifting, immature, annoying beast boy. Boomstick: Ugh that waffle song my god. Wiz: He's lazy and one time painted an animal green and put that into the battle. Boomstick: Hes also very stupid because one time he couldn't even hold a glass of water when he was asked to. Wiz: That aside, he has animal shapeshifting powers and is strong when he is an animal. Boomstick: But as a human he can't open a pickle jar. Wiz: here's a list of some animals he has turned into. monkey dinosaur pteradactyl Dogs shark bear fly alligator hawk Wiz: There's more than that but those are the main ones Boomstick: Next guy, I hate this beast boy. Beast Boy: Whatever bro. Starfire Wiz: Now we have starfire who doesn't know much about earth yet and says the before every word almost. Boomstick: She also is able to go the speed of light when she flies. Wiz: She also can punch straight through concrete and buildings without a scratch. Boomstick: she also has a ton of green laser powers. Wiz: And when she used A sword she used her eye beams to make it stronger. Boomstick: her super lasers can disentegrate almost anything when she is angry. Wiz: Her alter ego the Jeff is another thing she has I guess... Boomstick: Having the speed of light could make her a great opponent alright next person. Starfire: "I am the cool...Shamma lamma mu-mu." - Starfire in "Uncle Jokes" Raven Wiz: Now we have the actually tolerable half human half demon. Boomstick: But she smiles in this show... Wiz: meh besides that she has the power to grant any power to her friends, use a variety of spells, and teleport Boomstick: Why care about that when she can use shields, and kick ass with her sexy legs! Wiz: Thats a little over the top dude. Boomstick: Whatever Wiz: She can also make a fist with her Magic and has good hand to hand combat, and like Boomstick said she can transform into lady legasus and use her legs as a power just like the other titans. Boomstick: And like Star Wars she can pick up anything and throw it at things and people. Tjman461: Don't forget she's also a brony which might be a weakness or a good thing. Raven: Whatever Teen Titans Wiz: Now we can research the originals finally! Boomstick: They have big differences from the idiot spin off characters. Robin Boomstick: Now we have good robin, and unlike shit robin he is bad ass and is usually calm when up against something. Wiz: After his parents died, batman adopted him and they became family. Boomstick: Well isn't that peachy. Wiz: Although like stupid robin he has a staff also, and he is stronger than an average human. Boomstick: Just like yogi is smarter than the average bear! Wiz: Sure why not. Boomstick: He also has great reflexes and is smart. Wiz: Yes, and he has birdirangs which either explode or just hit the opponent. Boomstick: But even though he can attack awesomely, he is still a human and cannot tank attacks very much. Wiz: That is true and note: these characters do not have toonforce. Robin: There is good and there is evil, but the line between can be almost impossible to find. Does one good deed make him a hero? Am I to blame for all of it because of a single mistake? In the end, all I really know is that the answers don't come easy. It's supposed to be simple, but it's not. Starfire Wiz: Now it's starfire the pretty space girl from tamaran. Boomstick: Somebody has a crush. Wiz: Uhhh, whatever. She has powers that can reach very high levels when she is angry much like ttg star fire. Boomstick: And unlike ttg star fire she has too be happy to go fast. Wiz: Other than that she is really powerful shooting lasers from her eyes and hands. Boomstick: If she's sad she cannot do her powers as well and is weak, if she is angry her powers reach over 9000 and yeah it's pretty powerful. Wiz: She is very durable and can take cold and heat, has great endurance, and durability. Finally, she has a shield she can make to protect herself. Boomstick: Piss her off, Yer ded. Starfire: There will always be people who say mean words because you are different. And sometimes their minds cannot be changed. Beast Boy Wiz: Now we have Garfield, or better known as beast boy. Boomstick: He can transform into any animal he wants here is a list of them. * Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus: Heavy-duty combat * Pteranodon: Flying, aerial combat and transporting teammates (though this is physically tiring) * Falcon, Hawk or Eagle: High-speed flight * Kangaroo: Supreme boxing skills and enhanced jumping * Cheetah, Horse or Ostrich: Enhanced running speed * Lion, Tiger, Smilodon, Utahraptor or Velociraptor: Pouncing and lunging at enemies * Brown Bear, Gorilla, Orangutan or Sasquatch: More versatile strength in hand-to-hand combat * Apatosaurus, Ankylosaurus or Stegosaurus: Weighty slam-downs * Blue Whale: Transporting teammates underwater * Barracuda, Marlin or Sailfish: High-speed (and extra high-speed) swimming * Ram, Stag, Moose, Musk Ox, Bull, Bison, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Elephant, Woolly Mammoth, or Triceratops: Charging through enemies * Bat, Hummingbird or Dragonfly: Evasion * Jellyfish: Makes use of his soft, squishy body and poison sting * Crocodile: Biting and tearing * Turtle, Tortoise, Crab, Hedgehog, Porcupine or Armadillo: Protection * Dog, Coyote or Wolf: Sniffing out trails * Gecko or Spider: Wall-climbing * Dolphin, Seal or Shark: Underwater duty * Snake: Slithering into narrow places * Ant, fly, Mouse, Rat or Chameleon: Stealth * Monkey, Ring-tailed Lemur, Chimpanzee or Baboon: Agility * Polar Bear, Penguin or Camel: Enduring cold and hot climates * Rabbit or Frog: Enhanced hopping * Octopus, Squid or Python: Restraints and holding multiple objects * Parrot: Talking * Llama: Spitting saliva * Electric Eel: Shock enemies and short out machines * Flying Squirrel: Climb and glide * Pig: Eating * Donkey: Kicking * Kitten: To do what he calls 'the face' which, apparently, most people can't resist * Skunk: Stink out opponents * Giraffe: Look out for things out into the distance * Microorganism: Microscopic duty Wiz: There you have it that is all of beast boys transformations. Boomstick: The main thing BB is good at is strength and he is much smarter than ttg beast boy. Wiz: Ttg beast boy probably has a terrible chance against this beast boy but we'll see. Beast boy: I'm not smart enough to do everything, but I'm dumb enough to try anything Cyborg Wiz: After his brutal beat down, his scientific father healed him and gave him a robot body. Boomstick: He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. Cyborg is known as a level 9 hero and the highest is 10. is incredibly durable to harm, and resistant to adverse conditions like extreme heat, cold, and sea pressure. Wiz: He has a high-end sensor, communications, and computational technology. Boomstick: He can Produce several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a flashlight, etc.) from his arms. His fingers also have various optics and audio tools inside them. Wiz: Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of missiles in his chest. Boomstick: He is capable of detaching both arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as flying projectiles. He is able to remotely control them once detached, making them useful for reconnaissance and surveillance. Wiz: With all this his brute strength could give him the win. Cyborg: Booyah! Raven Wiz: Last but not least we have raven who is from azarath and uses magic as her primary power. Boomstick: Raven has the power to create and control the element of pure Darkness and shadows and bend it to her will; usually using it in conjunction with her telekinesis. Wiz: The basis of almost all of Raven's powers are derived from her soul-self. She is able to project her own spirit from her body into a ghostly form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. Boomstick: With her soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Raven often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. Wiz: She can erect unusually strong shields of sheer telekinetic and dark energy around herself and others for protection. Boomstick: Ha erect. Wiz: Ugh whatever raven is by far the most powerful titan because she is the daughter of the all powerful trigon. Raven: Azarath metrion zinthos Prefight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a death battle!!!!! Battle Location: Jump City The teen titans go characters are all at their tower chilling and watching tv. Then suddenly the crime alert goes off. Robin: Guys crime alert! Gizmo is attacking the city with his robot army! Titans Go! The teen titans go group teleport to the city but see that people are already beating Gizmo. Robin ttg: What the... they look just like us, but cooler... Starfire ttg: And they have the better animation than us. Beast boy ttg: Hey who cares, they did our job for us. The originals turn around to see what looks like them but isn't them... Robin original: Is that supposed to be us? Robin ttg: What the hell! There is only room for one superhero team in this city and that is the teen titans! Robin original: Uh you know it's not about being the hero and taking the credit, it's about saving the city and giving it your all. The ttg team looks at them for a second and starts laughing their asses off except for robin. Cyborg ttg: Dude did you really think that's what it's about!? It's about taking the glory AND saving the city. Raven original: Well they have one part right... Robin ttg: No guys he's right! What's wrong with you! Robin ttg hits them with his staff to get them into shape. Robin original: Stop hitting your teammates! What kind of leader are you? Raven ttg: Ugh can we go now I want to watch my little po... I mean go back to the tower. Robin original: Ugh these guys are nothing like us! They're fake and they need to be taught a lesson. Robin ttg: If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get. Titans GO! FIGHT! Robin ttg goes after Robin original obviously and tries to hit him with his staff. Robin original deflects the attack with his own staff and they dueled with staffs a bit not able to hit each other. Robin ttg: Hey guys what day is it? Starfire ttg: I believe it is the Monday. Robin ttg: Awesome! That means it's motorcycle Monday! Robin pulls out his motorcycle and starts riding around hitting og robin then original Robin uses his birdirang (explosive) to explode the motorcycle and hits it destroying the motorcycle. Then they go back into a duel with their staffs again. Meanwhile Cyborg goes after Cyborg. Ttg Cyborg charges up an energy shot and hits original Cyborg doing average damage. Original Cyborg uses his sonic cannon damaging ttg Cyborg moderately. Ttg Cyborg gets the idea to transform into a tank and starts shooting strong energy blasts from it damaging original Cyborg a lot. Then using brute strength, original Cyborg picks up the ttg tank robot and throws him into a building causing him to transform out of the tank form. Ttg Cyborg then shoots a ton of missiles out of his shoulders, original Cyborg counters this with his missiles too. The missiles miss each other and hit both opponents causing Original Cyborg to become very weak and Ttg Cyborg to lose one of his arms. ttg Cyborg: Robin can you throw a birdirang at this guy real quick? ttg robin does what he is told and throws it, ttg Cyborg shoots a laser out of the arm he still has and the birdirang and laser combine to form the power rang and hits original Cyborg leading to his death... Ttg Cyborg: Booyah! Original Cyborg Ko After ttg Robin throws the birdirang he is left open to attack, so original robin thwacks ttg Robin causing him to get wounds but not get killed, then they go back into their staff duel again. Meanwhile Beast boy and Beast boy both turned into a trex and ttg beast boy bites original BBs tail but then original beast boy launches him away easily with the tail causing him to crash through a building leaving him hurt and out of animal form. Original beast boy walks over and begins to stomp on ttg beast boy causing him to be severely hurt but not dead yet. Cyborg: You need some help there beastie? Cyborg gets takes out his shablamo and starts hitting original beast boys tail, only making original BB angry. while all this is happening Starfire and Starfire were using eye blasts on each other doing good damage to each other. Ttg Starfire puts on her jeff disguise Ttg Starfire: You do not mess with the Jeff. Ttg Starfire gets out a sword and uses her power to make the sword stronger and charges toward original Starfire. Original Starfire Uses an eye blast that knocks ttg Starfire back but doesn't kill her, then she charges back over and uses the sword severely damaging original Starfire. Orginal Starfire uses an eye beam and so does ttg starfire and they collide causing an explosion. Leaving them both weak. Raven and Raven were fighting since the beginning. Ttg Raven used her magic to pick up a building and threw it at original raven. But original raven uses a shield to protect herself. The beast boy vs beast boy battle wasn't going as well, and original beast boy transformed into a lion and beast boy stupidly transformed into a llama. Ttg Beast boy: I'm gonna save the day as a llama pretty fresh right? Original beast boy scratches at the llama beast boy doing severe damage and making ttg beast boy bleed, then original beast boy transforms back into a Trex and chomps ttg beast boy to death, then original beast boy spits him out because he is a vegetarian. Ttg Beast Boy KO ttg Cyborg: Noooo beast boy!!! Cyborg uses a charged blast and hits original beast boy in the face knocking him down. Meanwhile Robin ttg turned his staff into a zapping staff that generates electricity and pokes Original Robin with that original Robin was bleeding on a side, but with his quick reflexes he threw a couple of birdirangs at ttg Robin causing him to blow up and get launched a bit. Robin then transforms into his leprechaun form. original Robin: What the heck? Original Robin uses his staff against leprechaun Robin But then ttg Robin in leprechaun form uses his shamrock shield to deflect the attacks. ttg Robin throws bombs at original Robin and it explodes leaving him weak and not able to get up. Then Ttg Robin uses his pinching power to crush original Robin's head killing him. Original Robin Ko! Original Starfire: Robin! Ttg Robin: Haha looks like I'm the winner! You can't defeat me because I'm the- Original Starfire uses an eye beam as Robin is talking and disentegrates him. Ttg Robin KO! Starfire Ttg: Oh glorporgers (yes she has said things like this). Raven Vs Raven Ttg Raven transforms into Lady Legasus. Original Raven: What the hell are you wearing. Ttg Raven ignores her and kicks Original Raven a bunch of times. Original Raven just gets annoyed by this and uses her magic to push Ttg Raven away. Ttg Raven: (Thinking) Lady legasus isn't cutting it I'll have to try something else... Ttg Raven transforms out of Lady Legasus and clones herself. (watch the episode the hive five, she can do this) The multiple Ttg Ravens pick up objects and crush Original Raven. Original Raven uses her remaining strength to break out of it and throw the objects back at whatever Raven she can. The clones mostly die but Ttg Raven starts to just clone herself again and the clones pick up enormous buildings and seem to have defeated original Raven. But Wait! Original Raven had her force field on and didn't get killed. Ttg Raven: Oh come on! Just die already! The clones and Ttg Raven use their shadow fists on original Raven breaking through her shield because she is becoming weaker from protecting herself. The fists break Original Ravens bones and kill her. Original Raven KO! Meanwhile Original Beast Boy turns into a mountain lion and viciously attacks Ttg Cyborg destroying him completely. Ttg Cyborg KO! In the Starfire vs Starfire battle Original Starfire is trying to shoot ttg Starfire with blast but she is too fast to hit. Then Ttg Starfire powers up her sword again and slices original Starfire in two. Original Starfire KO! Original Beast boy turns into a cat and hope for the best. Ttg Starfire: Awww look at the cute kitty!!!!!! Ttg Starfire picks it up and cuddles with it. Original Beast boy turns into a gorilla and tears ttg Starfires head off! Ttg Starfire KO! Raven Vs Beast Boy who will win the battle to the death��... Beast boy still a gorilla tries to jump at Ttg Raven but misses and Ttg Raven flies away. Beast boy turns into a pterodactyl and chases after her. Beast boy flies above her and tries to pounce on her in a wolf form and succeeds and starts pushing her to the ground. Ttg Raven uses a portal just before they hit the ground and transports back into the air with Beast Boy. Beast Boy: Can we just get this over with! Beast boy transforms back into a pterodactyl and pounces on Raven again using his gorilla form this time, and they are falling with Raven on bottom. Raven suddenly grabs him with a shadowy arm and smashes him into the ground making a pool of blood. KO! Ttg Raven is sitting next to four graves with her friends names on them... Result Boomstick: W-what?!?! Wiz: Oh god here come the flame wars... Yes that is right Ttg won, they had the toon force endurance, the strength and weird unpredictability to defeat the Teen Titans. Boomstick: Even though the Teen Titans were smarter, they couldnt figure out the other team's strategy. Wiz: Also they have been able to tank explosions that could kill a normal human easily. Boomstick: Like the time when they were fighting plasmus on that planet and the entire planet blew up, then afterwards they were all floating there just fine. Wiz: ALSO in the second Christmas episode their generator exploded causing the entire tower to explode and causing them to explode but they may have been in comas afterwards but they still survived, and raven and starfire were able to tank the power rang in the actual episode. Wiz: The way they were unpredictable was when Robin transformed into leprechaun Robin, and when they used the power moves, and when Raven cloned herself. Boomstick: And honestly ttg Robin could've been able to solo this with his whistle powers he got in the mouth hole episode, because he was able to use it and survive against a death laser that would've easily killed the originals if they got hit by it. Wiz: AND don't forget in the two parter they were able to defeat darkseid. Tjman461: Guys even though these are valid arguments people will still be blinded by childhoods and I understand I was mad about the Pokémon vs digimon battle because I grew up with Pokémon, but digimon was too strong, like what happened here except ttg was digimon and tt was Pokémon. Boomstick: Ugh do I really have to come up with a pun for this one. Fine, looks like the teen titans go made the teen titans "go" away. Tjman461: That was the worst pun in exsistence. Boomstick: What you got something better?! I'm too sad to come up with one. Wiz: I can't believe I'm saying this... The winner is Teen Titans GO! Advantages and Disadvantages Originals: + Vastly more intelligent + Have defeated many enemies without problems. - Don't have toon force - They wouldn't be able to predict what TTG would do next. - Don't have extra powers like TTG (power moves, robins leprechaun power etc.) - Most have the durability of a human (Robin, beast boy, somewhat Starfire) TTG + Unpredictable + Major durability and toon force. + Defeated darkseid without much problem. + Survived explosions that would've killed most of the originals. - Idiots - Sometimes get beaten by weak enemies (sometimes as a joke). Poll Did you like this battle result? Yes Definitely Absolutely Do you get the reference I just did? Nope Yep Seriously though did you like it? NO CHILDHOOD DESTROYED Yeah it was fine I don't have much of an opinion either way Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016